


Witness

by KuseMitari



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bottom Robert lewandowski, FC Bayern München, M/M, Parallel Universes, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Top Mario Mandžukić
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuseMitari/pseuds/KuseMitari
Summary: 全场呼喊着曼朱基奇名字的声音大得刺耳，他从不知道他逃避了十二年却从未放下的足球梦，仍然如此鲜活而不屈。





	1. Just one night...?

**Author's Note:**

> # Witness
> 
> 曼朱基奇x莱万多夫斯基
> 
> ！warning！  
ooc  
半强制play  
拜仁/尤文提及  
是拉郎  
以上都能接受请继续

曼朱基奇喘着粗气，把莱万多夫斯基按倒在地板上。

这太奇怪了。  
他们对彼此一直不是什么好印象，说是敌人还更为妥当些。无论从还在拜仁时的9号之争还是欧冠对决时愤怒的对顶，没有人会觉得现在房间里旖旎的气氛是这两人创造出来的。

把手按在中锋的脖颈上，手上传来的是他脉搏有力的跳动，大口喘气时的收缩和些微不可见的颤抖。莱万多夫斯基把头侧向一边闭上眼睛，没有看向此刻压在他身上的男人。

他没有抵抗他不安分的手在锻炼有致的小腹上游走，也默许了他在他平滑的斜方肌上落下亲吻和不轻的咬噬。属于拜仁的红色已经被悉数脱下，一层情动的薄汗密布在体脂率极低的波兰人身上。曼朱把手向下移动，蓝色的短裤和黑色底裤一同被扒下，留下内裤勾勒出莱万半勃起的下体。下腹几条血管隐秘的跳动消失在内裤边线。

克罗地亚人把手伸进对方内裤挑逗男人的弱点，在顶端轻轻地刮蹭。很快躺在地上的波兰人从喉咙里传来一声不知是难受还是享受的闷哼。掩着眼睛的手放下来又抓住了曼朱的衣袖，嘴唇开合，发出几声曼朱没能听懂的呓语。

“如果你要抱怨，请你讲德语。”

他没能听到莱万的回复，因为波兰人很快就被他手上的动作弄得无暇顾及。而偏偏克罗地亚人在身下的拜仁前锋即将攀上高峰时停下了动作，沾满了前液的手指在波兰人的后穴处揉弄着试图放松紧闭的轮匝肌。莱万被突然的袭击吓了一跳，抓住曼朱衣袖的手攥得更紧了，灰蓝色的眼睛死死地盯着伏在他身上的男人的脸。

“我没有说过可以用……”

莱万斟酌了一下用词，“我不想用后面做，这让我很难受，你不满的话一会儿可以给你……唔、等一下，你把手指抽出去，不要动了……！”曼朱仿佛没有听到莱万的抗议，继续把手指向里按揉推进。

“曼朱基奇！你他妈是听不懂德语吗，我叫你不要再进去了！”

莱万手指用力得发白向外拉扯克罗地亚人的黑白队服，然而没有阻止对方的攻势。曼朱插入了第二根手指，在莱万多夫斯基的后穴里轮流搅动张开。蹭过前列腺时底下愤怒的波兰人反而闭嘴了。他转而闭上眼睛咬紧下唇压抑着呻吟，不想让曼朱觉得自己因为他的服务爽得一塌糊涂。

他本不想这么快就把自己全交代出去的，两人第一次做爱就要踢到点球大战这一点让莱万感到羞惭。对方灵活的手指在自己体内进进出出，反复摩擦着要命的那一点，前面也被刺激得直流水，打湿一大片尚未被脱去的内裤。然后在第三根手指插进来开合，把后穴的褶皱一一抚平的时候，莱万无法控制自己的喘息声了。

他的大腿拼命地摇晃，膝关节踹向了曼朱基奇的腰部，被一把抓住抬高到扛到了肩上。

“别跟我玩这些花的，”克罗地亚人喘着粗气低声说到，“我要进去了。”

“什么？不、不行，我还没有准备好，等一下……！”

曼朱基奇强硬地插入了头部，他好像低估了自己的尺寸，身下的波兰人不住地颤抖，手也垂下来不再攥着他的衣服。

莱万多夫斯基躺在冰凉的地板上，后穴传来的不适和对方有点蛮横不讲理的做法刺痛了一下胸口。张开嘴深吸一口气缓解胸腔的闷痛，波兰人再度闭上眼睛。

他开始觉得眼眶发酸了，可他不想在尤文前锋面前哭。

曼朱基奇停下一会儿等着莱万适应他的形状，俯下身轻轻地啃咬对方的喉结。仿佛被肉食动物啃咬着脖颈，莱万心想，而接下来这只野兽——尤文的神锋，则准备开始享用他的晚餐。

克罗地亚人没再犹豫，把自己的重炮一插到底，莱万被激得一哆嗦，率先射失了点球。内裤被打湿得一塌糊涂，拧成一根绳子勒在阴囊之间随着曼朱的动作不断地摩擦。曼朱基奇掐着底下已经失神的波兰人结实的腰线在对方溃不成军的后防线上肆意横行，被抬高的大腿随着每一次大力抽射肌肉近乎痉挛地抖动。

“不要，不要动的那么快……曼朱基奇，等一……停，我不行……天哪……”

第一次射出来之后他就失去了对自己喉咙的控制。听到自己近乎绝望的低声吼叫的他已经恨不能把头埋到地里去，像鸵鸟一样试图把自己从情欲的深渊中摘出来。

莱万多夫斯基一手捂着眼睛试图掩盖自己早就肆意横流的泪水，蓝色的、瞳孔涣散的眼睛浸在泪水中仿佛潮湿的海洋，另一只手在胸前无意识地抓握着。莱万的声音本就比起他充满男人味的长相温柔得多，拔高了声线的呻吟甚至听起来柔软而惹人爱怜。

“不要了，我不要了……求你……轻一点……唔！”

他把头埋得更低了，为自己说出这种近乎哀求的话感到羞愧。而克罗地亚人丝毫没有减弱他的攻势，几乎是抵着莱万最要命的一点抵死缠绵。他被顶得倒吸一口冷气，腰抬起又放下，肌肉紧绷着显现出足球运动员凸出的臀部曲线。

“你这里可不是这么回答的，Lewy。”

他叫出那个异常亲昵的名字，莱万恍惚了一下，随即被拉入了更深的情欲深渊。后穴温暖而热情地包裹着克罗地亚人的重炮，随着对方的抽插颤抖着挽留，任凭尤文图斯的神锋在拜仁的后防线上肆意驰骋。

波兰人在这场攻防大战中输了个彻底。

莱万崩溃地哭出声来，抽噎的声音微弱而可怜。他把手按在盛满了苦涩与气闷的胸口试图缓解一些不断从心脏处传来的刺痛。明明是从未体验过的酣畅淋漓的性爱，却不知为何像一把利刃深深地刺在他最柔软的地方。或许因为是曼朱基奇，或许什么也不是，只是他外表不太显现出的敏感脆弱在作祟。

曼朱终于释放在他体内的时候，波兰人已经失神地昏过去许久了。

克罗地亚人吻上莱万干涸的泪痕，发出一声微不可闻的叹息。


	2. Economic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果再回到从前～

他仿佛没有看向任何一个方向。

傍晚夕阳斜射窗帘的阴翳随着微弱的风摇晃斑驳，光斑在他脸上明灭可现。他没有抬起头看他，颔首低眉的样子让男人凭空生出一丝烦闷。

马里奥·曼朱基奇注视着这个跑到别队更衣室的不速之客——这个夺走了他在慕尼黑9号球衣的波兰人，现在正穿着那件9号红球衣，一副欲言又止的样子站在他面前。

“如果你还是坚持不回答我的问题，那么可以让我出去吗。”

“……能不能……”波兰人依然没有抬头，嘴里咕哝着说了一句。

“……你说什么？”

曼朱基奇的耐心有点耗尽了。

他私下里不像在球场上一样血性激烈，和他相处的人无一不夸他待人温和，与队友平日里也常常嬉笑打闹。  
但现在，对着这个莫名其妙出现的，交情不深甚至还起过冲突的波兰人，他觉得自己绷不住了。

他本应是讨厌他的，这个波兰人在德甲的崛起正是逼着曼朱离开德国远走西甲又辗转尤文的缘由之一。好吧，还有某个秃头教练。还没换上训练服，穿着黑白球衣拿上水壶，曼朱就准备迈出更衣室。

然后就被拜仁现9号正印中锋用十分强硬的力量拽住了手腕。

“你能不能，”比刚才提高了音量，带着波兰口音的德语显得局促而缺少底气，出声的男人终于抬起头来，尖尖的、精灵一般的耳朵绯红。

“你能不能……和我做一次？”

这下可得太听清楚了，克罗地亚人心想。

就是手腕都被拽得生疼。

没有人会拒绝免费包邮送上门的莱万多夫斯基，曼朱基奇应允了这个赛后宣泄情绪的小小插曲。

把这个自己眼中可恨的波兰人压在更衣室的地上时，他突然感受到一股无与伦比的、甚至高于在赛场上痛击对方禁区更为明快的快感——名为征服的欲火在他的脑海里燃烧。

他们像在球场上拼抢的两只野兽一样凶狠。莱万率先败下阵来，曼朱则是等到释放在他体内后才放开被他掐得青紫的腰。

他恶趣味地喊了那个和穆勒闲聊时得知的亲密的称呼。但还是俯下身去亲吻了他。  
被泪水浸润得微咸的他的眼角的触感，和湿润的、无法自拔地沉浸在苦涩的情欲中的他的蓝色眼瞳，让多年后克罗地亚人回想起这一天时依然难以忘怀。

他拍了拍以尴尬的姿势昏倒在地上的莱万，试图唤醒这个79公斤的大块头去浴室清洗。

他一边捏莱万皱起的眉头一边叫他，“我说你能不能醒醒，罗伯特——

—— 莱万多夫斯基！”

“什么？那是谁啊？”穆勒在前排乐呵呵地和哈梅斯合照发ins，选好了要加上去的表情并配字“又是一次胜利✌客场x连胜#minsanmia#”。

“Mandzu你刚刚还在说教小桑怎么突然大叫一声，你看人家被你吓的哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“托马斯，我觉得你不要笑得那么夸张我还会比较相信你是在帮我说话哦？”

“哈梅斯你看！再加一张这个摄影师抓拍到的我们俩的大大的拥抱怎么样，然后我@你！”

“可以是可以啦，但是你把那个桃心删掉……”

耳边是一贯的车内大家插科打诨的声音。

……

不对，完全不一样。

“……Thomas？”

曼朱基奇瞪大了眼睛，难以置信得说不出话。他环顾四周，红白的车内装潢，红白的球衣和红白的人。

他下意识地低头看向自己，正身穿着蓝色的训练服，耳机里播放着他常放的德国乐队的歌。  
他正身处拜仁赛后回程的大巴车内。

“怎么了Mandzu？突然失魂落魄的，刚刚在场上被球砸晕了吗我们的空霸。”穆勒回头依然笑呵呵地看着他，“不过你那个头球进得真带劲儿！不枉我刚刚拼了命的给你传中哈哈哈哈哈！”

“……哦？哦……唔是这样啊。”完全没有搞懂。

曼朱本能的觉得他现在应该闭嘴，然后搞明白一些事情，比如用手机连进互联网之类的。

一路按部就班走流程，坐飞机回到慕尼黑，再开车回到家里。虽然一些不太熟悉的球员和他聊天时有些不太自在，好在拜仁这么多年阵容没大变化，也还算应付得来。

回到他在慕尼黑的家，养了多年的leni扑到他怀里欢迎他的归来。他捋了捋leni的头，坐在沙发上开始也试图捋清现在的情况。

根据曼朱一路上对自己维基百科的检阅来看，他——现在这个他，14年没有离开，而是留在拜仁并作为主力中锋一直到现在。世界杯则和他记忆中一致，没有受到这一偏差的干扰。

这也未免太过了。为什么和莱万打了一炮会搞得世界线都变动了？我们有做得那么激烈吗要影响到时间进程！？曼朱在心中疯狂地吐槽，手上给leni撸毛的手法逐渐暴躁，沙皮犬发出了不满的呼噜声。

莱万？

曼朱基奇反应过来，他记起和穆勒在大巴上说的第一句话。

“莱万多夫斯基？那是谁啊？”

是了，没错，就是这样了，他终于发现了问题的结症和一路上似有似无的不自然感的来源。在所有人的对话里，他都没有听到过那个刚刚和他在更衣室里翻云覆雨了一番的拜仁9号中锋——现在应该是曼朱自己——任何的信息。

他皱着眉头开始在搜索栏里输入“Robert Lewandowski”

电影演员？他是长得还行不过也不会去演电影……果然不是他。波兰姓莱万多夫斯基的人会不会太多了？……这个跳水运动员？啊是泰国的……这有个什么波兰的摄影师？只有姓一样啊……这个人也不是……

无数个“Robert”和无数个“Lewandowski”共同组成一大堆找不到共同点的新闻和网页，杂乱无序地堆积在手机屏幕上。

曼朱往后翻了好几页，魔怔了一样一个个点开查看。良久，他意识到，一个在五大联赛踢球的著名职业足球运动员，是不会被湮没在繁复的信息洪流之中的。

不是演员，不是跳水运动员，也不是什么摄影记者。  
四年前抢走他9号的人，  
两年前和他愤怒地对峙顶牛的人  
——几小时前在他身下爽到哭着昏过去的男人。

像正午明晃晃的阳光下一个吹得饱满过头的泡泡一样，破灭消失得了无痕迹。

明明家里空调开得很足，曼朱基奇却凭空觉得手脚异常冰凉。


	3. Cruel dream

来到梦境的第七天——曼朱基奇依然坚持称之为梦境，因为这实在是太疯狂了。

主场作战。皮球在草地上翻滚弹射，以极高的速度在灵活的脚下穿梭。球场上他依然凭借身体出色的本能不断跑动，试图在与那些不太熟悉的”新球员”配合时不要让人瞧出一点儿端倪。接到基米希的边路传中，蒂亚戈顺势一漏，足球越过后卫滚到他脚下——绝佳机会，禁区内的曼朱几乎是下意识地停球，随即抬脚大力抽射，皮球从高高跃起的门将双手上方飞过，将球网激荡出巨大的波澜。

场边的DJ及时地播放起进球专用的庆祝音乐，安联球场里高举着红色围巾的球迷此起彼伏地呼喊着进球功臣的名字，曼朱与围上前来的队友们一一拥抱庆贺胜利——这再平常不过了，要不是他还记得他上周在另一个安联球场踢球的话。

而进球也无法唤醒曼朱基奇。所幸这是国际比赛日前最后一场联赛，被各种意义上的压力压的喘不过气的克罗地亚人终于得到了片刻的喘息。俱乐部里的国脚即将被召回国家队集结，而已经从国家队退役的曼朱则决定利用这一空档来搞清楚这个诡异的”梦境”。

当务之急是找到”万恶之源”莱万多夫斯基。

在过去的一周里曼朱为此事绞尽脑汁，用上了一切能用上的办法去打探莱万的下落。然而无论是他的经纪人，他所认识的球探，还是他现在所能联系到的所有队友，没有一个人认识罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。仿佛凭空消失了一般。

结束淋浴，曼朱基奇坐在更衣室的板凳上看着一个个了无音讯的消息出神。他愈发烦闷而心慌了，眉头越皱越紧，薄薄的嘴唇紧抿成一条线，旁边想过来与他搭话道别的队友被他完全不像刚刚经历了一场大胜、异常严肃的表情吓了一跳。熄灭手机屏幕，曼朱基奇闭目靠着墙壁，身边队友的谈话声有一搭没一搭地传进他耳朵里。

然后他听到小桑谢斯对大家道别。

“等最后一轮对波兰队比赛完……我就可以……”桑谢斯兴奋地对大家诉说着自己的假期计划，没有发现身后的曼朱基奇表情异常精彩。

波兰队。

波兰队……

曼朱基奇觉得自己简直是个惊天大傻子。

受困于俱乐部比赛的惯性思维，完完全全忘记了他一周前日的是波兰国家队队长。曼朱狠狠地拍了一下大腿，开始打电话向经纪人要什琴斯尼的联系方式——多亏尤文，这是他能想到的可能最早认识波兰队队长的人了。而他也没忘记现在的他是“不认识”这位波兰门将的。

经纪人的效率很不错，在他刚回到家给leni添完狗粮，什琴斯尼的电话号码就发到了他手机上。

天不遂人愿，结果仍然让他失望。波兰门将也不知道莱万的下落。

“在波兰，姓莱万多夫斯基的人太多了……”什琴斯尼在电话里的声音显得十分愧疚。“你说的那个叫罗伯特的踢足球的……很抱歉，我真的没什么印象。”

最后一线希望也被生生扼住了喉咙。疲乏感席卷了克罗地亚人的身心，他缓缓地倒在沙发上，有些脱力地回复着”没关系麻烦你了”，一边准备挂断电

“他是谁?”

电话彼端传来了追问，曼朱基奇按向挂机键的手指悬在半空。

“是你很重要的人吗？”

当然是了，现在我能不能回去全看他——这是事实，但是傻子都知道不能这么回答。

当然不是了，我和他一点关系都没有，不如说我超级讨厌他——这也是事实，但是现在，曼朱无论如何也说不出口。

“……我不知道。”

曼朱下意识的回答把他自己吓了一跳。

“……是吗？”信号的另一旁，什琴斯尼听起来也有一些犹豫。“那么就这样吧，我想起什么就告诉你。”

挂断电话，曼朱基奇把手机往沙发上一砸，把头埋在leni温暖的肚子上。

红得滴血的耳尖。

潮红的眼角和汗湿的发尾。

沉溺情欲海洋中的湿润眼眸。

“操……”

贴着leni光滑的皮毛，曼朱基奇瓮声瓮气地骂了一句，被埋的宠物犬发出呼噜声不明所以地看着主人。

“从我脑子里滚出去啊，lewy。”

“汪！”

“你倒是舒服了……只剩我还记得你，他妈的……在逗我呢……”

“汪！汪汪汪！”leni试图从主人沉重的脑袋下逃离无果，发出悲哀的嚎叫。

梦境的第八天是在急迫的电话铃声中开始的。

“我知道他是谁了。”电话对面的声音十分急切。

“嗯嗯……嗯？你想起来了？”曼朱基奇方才睡醒混沌的脑子被这句话激醒不少。

“十多年前的事了，我十五、六岁还在华沙莱吉亚青训的时候，队里有一个叫罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基的前锋，比我大两岁，是不是他？我翻了很久以前的照片和名单，你说他是个前锋，脚法很不错。”

是什琴斯尼，带着可能是莱万的消息打电话来了。

曼朱基奇彻底清醒了，迷茫的前路随着这一通电话透出一丝光亮。他从沙发上腾地站起来起来，焦急地追问：“那他后来怎么样了？还在波兰踢球吗？”

“不，从那之后就没有俱乐部的记录里有他的名字。”什琴斯尼顿了一下，声线变得沉重。“最后的记录里写着他太瘦弱，还受了一次大伤。伤愈后再也没能踢上一线……俱乐部和他解约了。”

“天哪，真的过去太多年了，我甚至都完全忘了那时候和他关系还不错……那时候太难联络，我又出国去了阿森纳青训……他也没有踢足球了……曼朱基奇，你还在听吗？喂？曼朱……”

曼朱基奇试图回话，他机械的动了动下巴，发现声带仿佛被什么东西扯紧了，什么也说不出来。

“他没踢球以后应该是回到了学校，之后的事情我就查不到了……”

他终于找到莱万的下落了，那么现在胸口刺痛的感觉是从何而来呢？

这个梦或许远比他想象的要更为残忍。


	4. Existed

他永远也无法忘记那些美妙而奇幻的场景。奔跑，加速，在不甚平整的劣质草皮上狂奔，顶在队伍的最前头，他跑得一向很快。接到传球，追逐着把它控制在脚下，再把它狠狠轰进球门里，瘦弱的青年晃动着两条竹竿似的腿成为了队内的最佳射手。

国青队发出召集。

海外的俱乐部抛出橄榄枝。

他以为自己能在更大的舞台上闪耀，出国踢球，走向世界。

然后一切美好的愿景都随着大腿内收肌的撕裂宣告结束。

“个子太矮了。”

“他们会把他的两条小细腿儿踢断的。”

“等待他康复没有意义，我们不会再和他续约了。”

“他不会成大器。罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基的身体局限无法让他成为高水平的足球运动员。”

……

罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，30岁，波兰人。

距离他上一次踏上绿茵场，已经过去了整整十二年。

巴伐利亚州的冬天不比华沙暖和。莱万呡了一口刚冲好的速溶咖啡，坐在办公椅上抬头望向窗外，夜空下飞扬的白雪被暖黄的路灯照亮仿佛凝固的阳光。屏幕上光影变化融入波兰人灰蓝色的眼瞳，被咖啡的热气蒙上一层薄雾。手机亮了亮，通讯软件上显示了几条未读讯息。

看着电脑上还未完成的后期工程，莱万皱皱眉，把目光投向了闪烁不停的手机屏幕。

“救命!我明天下午有在慕尼黑的拍摄任务!但我明天有急事，明天能替我去吗？”

是相熟的同僚向他求助。

“不，我的后期还卡着一半呢，爱莫能助。”公私分明的波兰人一字一句地敲下拒绝的回复。

对面沉默了好一会儿，屏幕又亮起来，”求求你了Bobek大摄影师，给拜仁拍照片不用你走很远的……就这一次!”

Bobek是他来德国后工作上用的名字。

他看着这个名字恍惚了一下，错过了拒绝的时机。电脑适时待机黑屏，莱万摸了摸还算暖和的装着咖啡的马克杯试图汲取一些热量。

“你知道我不拍足球，”莱万慢慢地在屏幕上敲击，打算发送第二次拒绝的语句。自从伤退，他一直刻意地逃避着足球，哪怕在慕尼黑生活了十几年也没去看过哪怕一场球赛。

还没发出去，那边就发来了地址和合同，”是给拜仁拍西装广告，我还想要曼朱基奇的签名呢，求你了就这一次。”

黑暗中手机屏幕上的字母显得格外刺眼，莱万在看到曼朱基奇的名字时瞳孔微微的收缩，无意识地咬了咬下唇，刚刚喝下去的咖啡回苦一下子涌上来。

他知道在黑暗的环境下看手机不好，却望着屏幕上曼朱基奇的名字出了神。莱万当然知道曼朱基奇，在巴伐利亚他是家喻户晓的强硬大中锋，即使不想关注足球莱万也对他有所耳闻。但这一次，他却发现自己的心跳微微的加快了一些。

曼朱基奇梦游半个月了。

他已经用尽了所有资源和人际关系，除了知道这个世界里莱万没再踢球，连他人现在在哪，在不在德国都不得而知。而且找到莱万又能怎样呢？做为曼朱基奇穿越的节点，如果这个世界的莱万对他完全没有记忆，那么同样也根本不会知道怎么把曼朱送回去。

要不是现在这个站在他面前的摄影师长得过于像莱万多夫斯基的话，曼朱可能真的要认命了。

镜头里的球星缓缓套上西装外套，仔细地扣上袖扣，剪裁合体的西服服帖地包裹着曼朱基奇瘦长而充满力量感的身躯，裤腿和腰间的褶皱也随着男人的行走坐立散发着强硬的侵略性。克罗地亚人对着镜头眨了眨眼，连眉间的皱纹都性感得不行。拍摄现场不时能听到工作人员的赞叹声，莱万什么也没说，盯着镜头里的球员默默赞同其他工作人员的溢美之辞。

他把头从摄像机后抬起来，正好和曼朱投向镜头的视线撞在一起，直视对方诧异的眼神让莫名地心悸了一下。

但心动归心动，无论如何，莱万对于被拜仁中锋一把抓住堵在楼梯口逼问这件事颇有微词。

“可让我好找啊，莱万多夫斯基。”克罗地亚人居高临下地看着眼前被他按在墙角的摄影师，这个比他记忆里瘦了一圈的波兰人惊讶地抬头看着他。

曼朱基奇的声音在耳边更低沉而富于攻击性，莱万觉得后背冰凉，攥着刚收拾好的摄影包的双手越发用力，膝盖微微颤抖着想要逃离，而背后已经与墙壁无缝贴合——他不知道自己发生了什么，从昨天鬼使神差地接下工作看着曼朱基奇的名字发呆开始，莱万就无法解读内心唐突的刺痛和绵长细密的不安。

见莱万没有要回答的迹象，曼朱基奇低下头去和他额头相抵，就像两年前在赛场上数万人看到的那样，不过这次是在无人经过的楼梯口，而两年前和他对顶的男人现在颤抖着向后瑟缩，没有一点要反抗的意思。

“我问你是不是罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，这很难回答吗?”

“……是。”波兰人脸色煞白。罗伯特这个名字很多年没有被叫过了。自从放弃足球留学德国以来，他自我介绍时永远自称”Bobek”。

“你现在在做什么?摄影师吗。”察觉到对方的抵触和惶恐，曼朱基奇缓和了一下语气。

莱万稍微举了举装着器材的包，把和曼朱基奇过近的距离隔开一些，给自己留出一丝喘气的空间。

“嗯。”  
他尽可能简短的回答，侧过脑袋不再和曼朱的额头相触，微红发烫的耳尖暴露在曼朱基奇眼前。莱万觉得活了三十年从未有过如此窘迫窝囊又丢人的时候——被比他高壮许多的男人抵在墙角退无可退，对方侵略的眼神盯得他浑身不自在。他本能的惧怕与克罗地亚人的视线相交，连说话都带着颤音。

曼朱基奇看好像把人吓得不轻，退后一步松开莱万，”这里不方便，跟我来。”

克罗地亚人把莱万塞进车里。他能确信这个莱万多夫斯基对他毫无印象。那么接下来能做的事情只有一个，就是模拟让曼朱基奇穿越的节点里发生的事件。

还有就是，这个莱万多夫斯基太轻了。

我再帮忙顶一次工作我就是全天下最傻的智障，莱万在脑内鞭打昨晚的自己。

被塞进车里的摄影师现在无所适从地站在曼朱基奇家的客厅里，宠物犬一边小声吠叫一边围着他脚边绕来绕去。

他不太能理解曼朱基奇在车上和他一股脑儿讲的一大堆话，甚至开始怀疑他讲了这么久的德语是不是出了什么问题。什么“我原来应该离开了拜仁现在在尤文”，什么“你应该是拜仁的前锋”，什么“现在去我家我们试一试能不能回去”，云里雾里意义不明，莱万只觉得凭刚刚那一大堆于现役拜仁中锋而言绝对大有问题的发言要是登到哪个报纸上绝对能掀起轩然大波，可惜身上没个录音笔。

曼朱基奇收拾好了房间，走出卧室，朝着还傻站在客厅被狗溜的莱万招招手。

“过来我们试试。”

试试什么？还没问声出来，曼朱基奇不满莱万总是反应慢半拍，直接上手把他拉——或者说抱进了卧室（顺便再次确认了这个莱万清瘦得可怕），锁门关窗一气呵成，动作异常娴熟。

“上次就是这样，在更衣室做完之后我就被拉到这里，”克罗地亚人把惊魂未定的莱万按在床上，“你就当被狗咬了一口，完事儿我们就能回去了。”

“啊？您解释清楚，不对，你能不能先别解我扣子——”莱万用力向外掰开曼朱基奇的双臂，双方悬殊的体格差距和对方纹丝不动的反应让他后悔当初退役后没有坚持举铁。

“我是说，我们做完之后就能回到原来的世界线，”曼朱基奇盯着他，缓慢地，一字一句地说，“虽然现在你可能不太能理解，不过回去之后你会感谢我的。我现在也不恨你抢了我的位置，我在尤文过得挺不错，而且毕竟现在你才是拜仁的中锋——”

啪。

利落的一巴掌招呼在克罗地亚人左脸。

曼朱基奇停下手上的动作。

其实这一巴掌一点也不疼，莱万也没用力，比起赛场冲撞简直就是毛毛雨。

“滚。”

莱万多夫斯基颤抖着用刚刚打过曼朱的右手捂住眼睛，嘴唇被气的发白。

“……就算你是球星，就可以用别人的梦想开玩笑了吗？”

天大的冤枉，难道前两年和我顶牛的是我自己不成。曼朱没说话，看着身下瘦削的男人起伏巨大的胸腔和涨红的脸有些不是滋味。

莱万挣脱了曼朱基奇已经松懈下来的桎梏，双手气得发抖连扣子都没法扣上。曼朱想要帮他，却被明显地回避开。

“我不知道你是什么意思，但是你这样的人想要找个球迷做爱应该不是什么难事吧？”波兰人的声线里还带着颤音，“还真是遗憾，要评选慕尼黑最讨厌足球的人我肯定排的上号。”

“不是，我——”曼朱基奇还想说些什么来挽回气氛，但莱万泛红的眼眶让他噤了声。半个月前更衣室里的莱万也是这样，而那次曼朱基奇让莱万各种意味上哭得很惨。

屋外的leni吠得很大声，连同莱万摔门而去的响声一起重重地砸在曼朱基奇胸口。


	5. Don’t do that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rape分支be结局  
只是因为被他俩双双吐饼气疯了所以谁的鸡儿都不要想放假。  
完全不阅读也没问题

克罗地亚人把惊魂未定的莱万按在床上，“你就当被狗咬了一口，完事儿我们就能回去了。”

“啊？您解释清楚，不对，你能不能先别解我扣子——”莱万用力向外掰开曼朱基奇的双臂，双方悬殊的体格差距和对方纹丝不动的反应让他后悔当初退役后没有坚持举铁。

莱万深切地意识到与运动员的力量差距是多么可怕，此时此刻压在他身上的男人带着不容置喙的危险和侵略性，一只手束缚住双手让他动弹不得，另一只手还能熟练地解开衬衫扣子。

他确信自己内心深处有什么东西在作祟。从昨晚鬼使神差地接下任务到现在半被迫半顺从地接受手指的开拓，他仿佛也没那么想要反抗，被牵引着一般在指引着他和曼朱基奇像现在这样入骨缠绵。疏于锻炼的身躯瘦削而精干，平板的胸口剧烈地起伏仿佛呼吸不畅——事实上他确实有些呼吸困难了。

曼朱基奇也没想到这个世界的莱万是这样的弱势，连和他对视呛声的念头都没有。身下的莱万比起原本的莱万瘦了太多，面对曼朱基奇的攻势连抵抗都显得好笑。

喘息未定的波兰人只用手象征性地推了推曼朱的肩膀就放弃了挣扎，任凭曼朱把他的双手扣在床头。

三根手指在莱万的后穴里来回穿梭，润滑液被打起泡沫随着手指的进出旋转发出淫靡的水声，他的耳尖红得能滴血。

全力反抗后还被另一个男人压着指奸的事实让莱万羞愧得咬住下唇，呜咽声死死埋在喉咙里不让它冒出来。他的括约肌被对方的手指揉弄得松软无比，直肠内壁的褶皱黏膜早被摸了个透，前列腺也被照顾得妥帖。前端挺立着吐出无色的黏液，他也无法控制自己的腰在床上颤抖着无助地蹭动寻求一丝无望的慰藉。

曼朱基奇真正把自己埋入莱万体内时，波兰人无声无息地湿了眼眶，盈满了泪水的瞳孔失去了焦点，无神地望着天花板上的吊灯。

他心想着要训斥对方几句，却因为害怕泄露出呻吟牙关咬得更紧了。

曼朱往他体内挤的润滑液多得过分，随着开始逐渐大动作地抽插顺着两人交合的间隙流出来，让莱万有一种这是他自己湿得太过分的错觉。直肠内壁与曼朱基奇的家伙摩擦得发烫，相接的地方泥泞不堪。

沉默的性爱无限放大了两人交合处难堪的啧啧水声。曼朱基奇无言地挺动着腰杆为快感耕耘，汗珠滴在莱万额头上格外滚烫。莱万已经濒临高潮只差临门一脚，却被曼朱无情的扣住了前端。

“忍着点，不然待会儿又要晕过去了。”被情欲浸染的曼朱基奇嗓音慵懒而沙哑。

后穴被摩擦到麻木刺痒，被压制住的出口无从宣泄，莱万受困于情欲狂潮中被迫随波逐流。

“慢……”莱万放弃压抑自己的呻吟，他觉得再不开口求饶就要被曼朱基奇钉死在床上了，“慢着点……让我缓缓……”连求情都小心翼翼。

伏在他身上的男人置若罔闻。曼朱基奇把莱万抱起来翻了个身，还连接着的后穴包裹着曼朱基奇的灼热被猛烈地刺激得剧烈收缩。

“真的别动了，好奇怪……操！”  
呻吟里不可避免的带着哭腔，莱万崩溃地把头死死埋在床单里，肩膀无助地抖动，毫不设防的后穴被反复地戳弄最脆弱敏感的一点。一瞬间有烟花在他脑子里炸开，眼前一片空白，后穴唐突地紧缩吓了曼朱一跳。曼朱把人捞回怀里抱着，下身的动作也随之停下，而莱万浑身的剧烈震颤完全没有停歇的意思。

“Lewy？”

曼朱基奇试探着叫他的名字，毫无反应。莱万瞳孔涣散，浑身通红被汗水打透，小腹急剧起伏，盆骨的轮廓在呼吸间凸显。

完了，我这该不是把人给操傻了吧。曼朱试着动了动下身，莱万的前端完全没有射精的迹象，只是随着他每一次摩擦小幅度地喷射透明的前列腺液。

他被曼朱彻彻底底地操透了，后穴机械地收缩迎合着每一次侵犯，前端早就萎下去，像坏掉了一般无尽地流淌着前液。莱万早就被曼朱干得失神无法顾及外界的刺激，两条瘦长的腿无力地靠着曼朱的腰，下垂的温顺的眉毛皱成一团，泪水决堤一般在脸上流淌。

曼朱基奇释放在莱万的又一次紧缩里，低头与他小心翼翼地轻吻。

没有回应。


	6. Reset and start

他躺倒在刚刚莱万被他压倒在床上的位置，床褥凹下去的触感十分舒适。但是现在他却开始因为难过了。内心深处细腻的苦味蔓延到他的全身。他不知道这样的日子什么时候才会过去，或许是明天，或许它永远也不会到来。

他又翻了个身，双眼直勾勾地盯着天花板。

“就算你是球星，就可以用别人的梦想开玩笑吗？”

“要评选慕尼黑最讨厌足球的人，我肯定排的上号。”

他觉得莱万还真是气昏了，不假思索的两句话自相矛盾得可怕。和莱万的不欢而散不能说毫无收获，至少他明白，尽管表面远离了足球，莱万内心总有一块地方留给它。

这就是突破口。足球，足球，他们都被足球所桎梏着，无论在哪里。

但是如果是足球，那么就没什么好怕的了。他闭上眼睛轻轻地勾了勾嘴角。

“只有一次，上次的照片球队那边的评价非常好，说什么也想和你继续合作下去……你……”

上司的声音逐渐低下来。他知道莱万的禁忌，他从未拍过一张有关足球的照片。

“我知道了。”

莱万意外的回答吓了自己一跳。他已经不是第一次做出与自己内心相悖的行动了，从那一天相遇，不，还要更早，是看到曼朱基奇的名字的瞬间，他就陷入了奇怪的冲动中。想要见他，想要了解他。但真正见到他时畏惧与怯懦却占了上风，逃离，想要回避——想要什么？莱万无法参透自己。

去看球。踏上绿茵场，站在看台上，比谁都要仔细的，看着场上奔跑的球员们，一帧一帧地记录他们的汗水，他们每一瞬间的快乐与失落，他们的——

他的眼神望向何处，又做出怎样的表情，是不是会对着镜头眨眨眼，像上次一样……

莱万觉得自己疯了，彻彻底底的。

所以在球场上再次看见那个摄影师的身影时克罗地亚人一点儿也不意外。踩场尚未结束，波兰人趴在场边调试仪器，穿着黑色的加厚运动外套，戴着一顶有点可笑的毛线帽把耳朵完全遮住。呼吸间都是水汽，鼻尖冻得通红。

雪纷纷扬扬地落下，慕尼黑的冬天实在是太冷了。

曼朱基奇在球员通道里带上红色手套，随即伸手去扯罗本的红秋裤，脑门挨了好一记弹。

“这可是要进球的脑袋!”

“这还是要内切的大腿呢!”

“我拽的是秋裤!”

克罗地亚人觉得自己已经再一次与这个拜仁再次融合得很好了。他轻轻地用手掌抚摩球裤上烫印的9，这个他仅仅拥有了两个赛季的拜仁九号，曾登顶荣誉之巅也摔落谷底的九号。在梦中极其有限的相处时间里，他想珍惜比赛的每一分钟。

总是要回去的，回到意大利，黑白两色的尤文十七号，那是他最后的归宿。他抬头望向慕尼黑灰暗的天空，雪花钻进眼睛里，刺激得他眼眶微微发红。

这是即将回暖的德国，最后的雪。

曼朱基奇喜欢风划过耳边的声音。那意味着他在奔跑。

有时候他觉得踢球真好啊，可以忘掉一切难过的，残酷的，不想面对的事情。在德国，在克罗地亚，意大利亦或是西班牙，只要能在绿茵场上站着，他就觉得自己是全世界最幸福的人。

而眼前这一切都不是真实的，所以更显得刻骨铭心了。

梦境的第21天，曼朱基奇没有醒来。

曼朱知道莱万每次比赛都趴在边线外边用摄影机死死盯着自己，却没有一次准确地在比赛结束时逮住他。他养成了一个新习惯，他开始在每次结束比赛后搜索自己的名字，然后把那些标着“photo by Bobek”的照片下载下来。他一向对摄影没什么研究，偶尔发ins时才会去挑照片。但他凭空地觉得莱万镜头里的自己与平时有什么不一样，却也说不出有什么不一样。

梦境第30日。

绿荫场上的确什么都有可能发生。莱万捂着闷痛的脑袋这样想着。

他是职业的，他扛着摄影机记录着场上的一切，即使是现在——曼朱基奇光顾着追回解围失误高高飞起跃向底线的皮球没有顾及场边的情况，连人带球一起重重地扑倒在莱万身上。

中锋有些尴尬地挠挠脑袋，笑着站起来弯腰朝莱万伸手。球场的灯光从他背后透过来，拜仁的红色球衣被汗湿紧贴着雕塑般壮美优雅的身躯，连从发间滴下的汗水都闪耀着光芒。

莱万看得眼睛都没眨一下，也有可能是脑袋被砸懵了。他抓起差点被撞飞的摄影机对准了上方的球员。

他的镜头冰冷而坚硬，而执掌镜头的人却温和而充满执念，作品有着滚烫的深情与炽热。这是曼朱基奇在弯腰拉人时没有回应反而被身下的人镜头怼着一通乱拍时的第一感想——真是个十足的工作狂。

照片后来成了慕尼黑日报的头版。队内不少人对此津津乐道，那张照片的光影和构图都堪称完美。但曼朱基奇更关注的是另一件事。

他在几天后收到一封邮件，里面写着一台镜头的赔偿事宜，轻度脑震荡的医疗费和一家隐秘的咖啡厅的地址，邮件署名是Lewy。

他的心脏怦怦地跳动，隐隐地觉得有什么事情要发生了。

莱万捂着脑袋想去医院看看，被曼朱基奇砸倒在地上的那一下实在不轻，当时还能下意识地忍着痛继续工作，现在还是挺不住去了医院（独居的单身汉就是这么麻烦）。镜头的状况不太好，估计要换了。如果真的被砸出什么问题（指莱万自己和镜头），那这份工作真是得不偿失。

医院的ct室使他泛起一种奇异而朦胧的熟悉感。他在之前和曼朱基奇的对峙中也有过同样的感受，而这次更为强烈。

脑震荡，头部骨折，无法比赛。

突然蹿进脑海里的语句吓得他一激灵，他摇了摇头，想要甩开不明所以的幻听，打开门走进诊室。

“嗯......你的头部受到撞击，可能有轻微脑震荡......”医生逐字逐句地说，顾及他外国人的身份。

莱万听得脊背发凉。

“要记得多休息，不要剧烈运动。”

“......没了？”

“没了。”

他如释重负般长出一口气。暗自庆幸至少没和幻听的那样严重。

莱万没事，镜头却是实实在在的坏了。公司那边说会给他赔偿，算工伤，还给他放假。不过这份工作应该是无法继续了。

他一时忘记了没有前去现场看球的周末自己是怎么过的。

每当他踏进球场，淹没在红白的海洋中，听着身后此起彼伏的欢呼与呐喊时，眼眶就会有湿润的冲动，胸口的悸动无一不折磨着他。莱万总是目不转睛地盯着曼朱基奇，他的进球，他的奔跑，他的传球，他背后的白色印号“9”，是那么的刺眼而夺目。

就好像是莱万自己穿着拜仁的9号球衣在场上奔跑一样。

这种不切实际的想法和冲动，在球场上异样的情绪起伏，对曼朱基奇朦胧而苦涩的，近似于渴望的感情，在那一天和曼朱基奇不欢而散后没有消退，反而一天比一天热烈。

他想起那天曼朱基奇对他说的话。

我原来应该离开了拜仁现在在尤文。

你应该是拜仁的前锋。

这不正常，这绝对不正常。他不想拖延问题到无可救药的地步。

瞄准比赛结束后的休赛日，莱万找借口赔偿给曼朱基奇发邮件约他出来。既然问题的结症在于曼朱基奇，那么就只能主动出击。


	7. Do you like playing football?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱着足球的人千千万万。可被足球所爱的人，仅仅是其中的数万分之一罢了。

推开厚重的木质门板，门边的铃铛轻微地摇晃。修身的黑色风衣边摆沾着寒冷而潮湿的水汽，曼朱基奇解开深蓝色的围巾搭在手臂上，雨伞轻巧地靠在墙角，皮鞋在地板上敲出清脆的声响。店内是温暖的橘色调，木质的吧台和座椅，轻柔的暖色灯光化开了室外的寒气，一只花斑猫趴在木椅上睡得打呼噜。

最靠边的角落里有人朝他挥了挥手，是莱万。灰蓝色的高领毛衣外套了一件黑色休闲西装，曼朱基奇觉得这样的季节里这样的搭配大概有些冷。

他翻看着店家的菜单，拍了拍身边的座椅，示意曼朱靠近他坐下。曼朱照做了。

接着就是一段时间不短的沉默。店员的猫醒了，在一旁上蹿下跳地寻找一个更好更暖和的地方。店内的挂钟咔哒作响。

“喝点什么？”先打破沉默的是波兰人。

“咳······上次的事情，我很抱歉。”曼朱基奇轻声地回答到。

“意式浓缩？”

“······好。”

“没关系。”莱万的目光专注地盯着咖啡表面不断旋转的奶泡，用搅拌棒轻轻地搅碎。“两件事都是。”

“那还真是再好不过了，”曼朱基奇的语气轻快了不少，“那我该怎么赔偿？转账给你？要不要写个字据什么的······”

莱万摇了摇头。

“不是要你赔偿，”他转过身来直面球员，抬起头与曼朱基奇对视，深蓝色的眼瞳里写满认真。“你应该知道的，一个月前，你把我带回家······的事情。”

“我想知道的是这个。”莱万又把头扭回去，主动提起被人塞进车扛回家的事情免不了有些羞耻，他灌了自己一口咖啡，试图用热气掩盖自己泛红的耳尖。

曼朱基奇有些惊讶莱万的主动，他原本想的是借着照片之类的话题迂回地拐到这件事上，现在倒是好办不少。

“当然可以，不如说，这是我们共同的问题。”曼朱基奇坐得离他更进了一点。“不过在我解释之前，我要先问你一个问题。”

没等莱万同意这个条件，克罗地亚人开口问道。

“你喜欢足球吗？”

莱万的瞳孔明显地收缩。

“你喜欢，踢足球吗？罗伯特 · 莱万多夫斯基。”

他们四目相对，眼神交汇在对方的眼底。曼朱基齐的眉眼一直深邃而锐利，在赛场上让他看起来狠戾而严肃，近距离的对视下带着不容拒绝的权威。

他却不知道这双眼睛也会这样温柔，带着滚烫热诚的深情狠狠地冲进心底。

“我······”

莱万坐在曼朱基奇家客厅的沙发上，被没爬上沙发的leni撕扯裤脚。

曼朱基奇向他解释了一切，从那个世界莱万的主动邀约到曼朱穿越后的苦苦寻找，他们在德甲那些破事儿，他们在赛场上的争执，在这个世界的意外相见，再然后他们都知道了。

“你是说，有什么东西在指引我们相见？”曼朱基奇问他。

“每当遇到和你有关的事情，脑子好像就不听我使唤一样。比如刚才答应你来你家。”

“还嘴硬，”克罗地亚人闭着眼睛轻笑了一下，背过身蹲下去给leni添狗粮，把莱万的裤子从它口中解放出来。“明明刚才你看我的眼神就像要把我吃了。”

莱万斜靠在沙发上，盯着曼朱基奇的背影，悄悄用手指在他背后比划了一个“9”。

“我还有一个问题想问你。”

“你说。”

“如果那个世界就像你说的那样，是我抢走了你的位置的话，”

莱万顿了顿，斟酌了一下该死的德语时态。

“对你而言，现在这个世界不是更完美吗？我是说，没有我来竞争，你就能一直待在德国，还能一直穿着拜仁的9号······”

“不，”曼朱基奇的回答异常爽快。

“这不是我的世界。

你是我的傲慢又烦人的竞争对手，把我从我成长的地方推走，对着我的老东家刷了个世界纪录，在赛场上和我吵得欢快，真是个······十足讨厌的家伙。”

“哦？”莱万有些玩味地看着曼朱基奇。

“就像你说的那样，你不存在的话，我可能确实能留下······但现在，我已经是尤文的人了。”

克罗地亚人说这话的时候眼睛里闪着光，语气里充满了自豪与怀念。

“对现在的我来说，黑白的17号更值得我献上最后的职业生涯。”

曼朱基奇照顾完宠物犬，坐回沙发上。

“人总是要向前看的，Lewy。”

莱万的眼神黯淡了一下，他避开曼朱基奇的直视才鼓起勇气开口。

“如果你说的是真的的话，我只要和你上床，你——我们就能回去吗？”

“谁知道呢，上次你也没让我试试。”

“说到底那个世界的我为什么要找你约炮？我活了30年都不知道自己是个gay，还睡了大球星。”

“你也是球星。”

莱万有些苦涩地笑了。

“大概吧。”

“你喜欢踢足球吗？罗伯特 · 莱万多夫斯基。”

“我······”

莱万不知道该怎样回答。

怎么会不喜欢呢？

传球，触球，进球，奔跑时的风，场边家人大声的呐喊，与队友的拥抱，胜利的快乐，失败的懊悔与泪水。

可有时候越是热爱的东西就越容易放弃。

正因为爱着足球，所以才想要做到最好，才会不断的训练训练再训练，才会在受伤后依然说我能行。若不是曾经如此深沉地爱着足球，怎么会在被足球放弃后连再度踏上绿茵场的勇气都没有。

连饱含父亲期望的名字都难以面对。

“······是足球不爱我啊。”

莱万苦笑着回答，把手搭在12年前受伤的大腿上，仿佛早已痊愈的肌肉伤病还在隐隐作痛。

爱着足球的人千千万万。可被足球所爱的人，仅仅是其中的数万分之一罢了。

“别逞强了。你笑得比哭还难看。”

曼朱基奇的手搭在莱万后背，顺势搂住波兰人微微颤抖的瘦削的肩膀。现在他有些想念原来那个世界一身腱子肉的莱万了，至少不会像现在这样单薄脆弱，连胸口的心跳声都异常清晰。

莱万没有拒绝，头轻轻地靠在对方肩上，双手环抱他的腰。

紧贴的胸口的心跳声，莱万吐息在他脖颈上有些瘙痒，能听到些许小声的、不是德语的呢喃，

和肩膀处轻微的湿润。

他们像两只缺少温度的小动物一样紧紧地抱在一起，过了一会儿，曼朱基奇试探着轻吻了一下莱万颈侧的皮肤，听到莱万一声噗嗤地笑出来。

“要做吗？”波兰人松开了拥抱，被泪水湿润的蔚蓝的眼睛闪闪发光。

曼朱基奇想起在原来的世界里莱万的邀请，也是这样用湿润的眼睛盯着他，仿佛被洞穿了内心。

这谁顶得住啊。

“我可还没试过和男人上过床，”

莱万揉揉眼睛，说出让曼朱基奇最后的理智崩溃的话。

“请多指教。”


	8. Not just one night

曼朱基奇搂住他尚且孱弱的双肩，莱万的头轻轻地靠在沙发的靠背上，克罗地亚人滚烫而湿润的嘴唇碰在他的脖颈上，他的血管里，仿佛被灼伤一样的触感让他失神。

莱万闭上眼睛，他不知道现在要怎样做，他活了三十年也没有和男人上床的经验，还是和一个数日前自己闹得非常不愉快的男人。手脚僵硬又麻木，他不知道是否要顺势搂住对方的腰，又怕自己多余的举动会打扰了一室旖旎。额头渗出一层薄汗，脖子和胸口被啃吻得太过了，像是被猛兽叼住的猎物一样无所适从。  
这种感觉似曾相识。

曼朱基奇把腿埋到莱万的僵硬双腿之间，莱万机械地配合他把腿分开，两人的发热的上半身得以紧贴在一起。他的脸色泛着红光，眼睛直勾勾的看着曼朱基奇的胸脯，仿佛在努力分散自己的注意力。曼朱基奇发现了莱万在忍耐着什么，他轻声地叹笑了一下，那样低沉的嗓音在莱万耳边震动，就像用羽毛抚过心脏。莱万发现自己对他的声音简直没有任何抵抗力，甚至在他仅仅低语了几句后就小腹发紧。

而一切的忍耐都在被膝盖刮擦裆部时崩溃一地。他们甚至还没有脱下衣服，曼朱基奇的黑色衬衫被他俩情动的汗水浸润了，扣子仅仅开到胸口，袖子被挽起，服帖地勾勒出他纤长的腰和背。眼前这个俯身在他身上的男人其实不算多么健壮有力，露出来的肌肤通红发烫，汗水从中锋脸上顺着他的轮廓滑落再滴到莱万的锁骨上，仿佛在触摸一汩熔岩。他几乎要被曼朱基奇的膝盖顶得要射了。而这连前戏都不算开始，他显然低估了两人之间性经验的差距。  
莱万从沙发上坐起来，想要找回一点主动权。他用颤抖的双手缓慢地脱掉自己的毛衣，把里面打底的浅色衬衫扣子解开。

太热了，仿佛是一团火焰在房间里跳动。

曼朱基奇拉住莱万颤抖的手，轻扣在刚刚被他的膝盖磨得湿润鼓起的裆部上方，腰带的金属扣被打开了。咔哒一声掉在地上，宣告着彻底失控的开始。

心脏跳动的轰鸣声阵得他耳鸣。

他们在第二回合转战到床上。莱万浸透了两人体液和润滑剂的内裤终于得以被彻底剥下，曼朱基奇的仅仅拉开的裤链上都沾满了从两人交合处不可抑制的喷涌而出的精液。波兰人的大腿内侧痉挛得抽搐起来，前端已经去了不知道几回，射得尿道口隐隐发痛。曼朱基奇吻住他的喉结，他安静得像一只被挟制住要害不得不接受交尾的猫。沙发早就被两个人不知节制的晃动和体液搞得不能看了，曼朱基奇在等待莱万第一次漫长的开拓和适应中仿佛磨尽了耐性和稳重，抽插的动作剧烈而不留余地，狠戾地碾过他上次摸透的莱万自己都不知道的敏感处。身下的人被干得几乎翻白眼了，源源不断的从肠道深处传来的从未体验过的快感占据了他全部的大脑。两个人下体的相容性契合得可怕，莱万的手不得不死死地攥住床单，免得被面前这头野兽吞噬殆尽。  
“怎么样？”  
曼朱基奇稍微放缓了一点抽插的频率，把莱万已经被干得酸软无力的腰揽起来，把头靠在莱万心脏的位置。  
你别说话了。  
莱万无法回答。曼朱基奇的声音就像一味毒，每一次开口都像在敲打他的心。  
“那我就按我的节奏来了？”  
莱万本想让他慢一点，但他一张口就是无法抑制的，没羞没臊的呻吟和哽咽。他难以想象一个三十岁的大男人，居然会被操得在床上哭到肩膀都在颤抖，而自己还在敞开着刚刚被开发的后穴任凭曼朱基奇在里面肆意内射。每一次被进入时被龟头碾过前列腺的触电一样的快感逼得他气都喘不上。  
曼朱基奇也格外享受莱万在接近高潮时后穴的阵阵紧缩和痉挛，两个人在情欲的深渊里互相拉扯着坠落。

莱万的汗水在肋部顺着骨头勒出的凹陷滑下，腰在褶皱的床单上起伏，宛如一头搁浅的不屈的鲸。克罗地亚人几乎要交代在他又一次高潮的紧缩里，他从未打开过这样鲜明的触觉，莱万的屁股夹得他舒爽得升天，自己每一次深入和抽出带来的反馈刺激快感太过可怕，敏感的顶端冲开波兰人顺从而温和的后穴时带来的征服欲和报复心的满足无一不诱惑着他再往里送得更深，莱万毫无反抗的温吞态度简直就像在邀请他在体内最深处射精。

曼朱基奇知道自己没有自己所表现出来的那么游刃有余，但他似乎真的迷失在此时此刻缠绵入骨的温存里。温热的眼泪仍然顺着两人的摇晃缓慢地滴在床单上，分不清是过激的快感还是羞耻。他们两人都疯了。

莱万被彻底地操得高潮了不知道多少次，精液早就射空，阴囊萎靡地贴在底部，两人飞溅的精液流淌在他的小腹上，顺着会阴淌到两人交合处又被曼朱基奇干到被折磨得敏感发麻的后穴里面。

其他男人用来快活的玩意儿现在在他的屁股里顺滑无比地来回抽插，他自己的玩意儿则耷拉着脑袋，时不时吐出一点前列腺液证明他的主人被操得多么失控而无助。他只觉得自己五脏六腑被激烈的冲击逼迫得要移位，后穴里曼朱基奇的存在感鲜明而霸道，而莱万已经无暇顾及哭腔和尖叫了，好几次被顶得太深而咳嗽起来，但还是温驯而配合地抬高大腿，扭动腰调整角度，好让曼朱基奇进入得更深。

曼朱基奇把浑身酸软的莱万捞起来翻了个身，阴茎在里面旋转半圈，内部的凸起褶皱像是在讨好他一般纷纷围合上来亲吻，曼朱基奇终于没能绷住，低吼一声抵着已经被干得烂熟的后穴深处的乙状结肠喷精，龟头的膨大处正好卡在结肠凸起，莱万像是被他内射的冲击烫伤了一样颤抖着夹紧了后穴，从阴茎系带表面传来的快感几乎让曼朱基奇大脑空白。

被插到底的不适被掩盖在过激的快感里，痛苦与敏感的电流叠加着冲击着他的大脑。如此被动，如此顺从，毫无尊严地被别的男人按在床上插到痉挛，哭叫着被射在难以想象的深处。

但如果是他的话，到也不坏。

这是莱万失去意识前最后一个念头。

曼朱基奇停下了动作，俯下身抱住被汗水和精液打透了的，已经哭得没音的莱万多夫斯基，安静地喘气等待两人高潮余韵的停歇。

上帝啊，我是多么希望今晚永远，永远也不要结束。

翌日清晨，迎接曼朱基奇的依然是熟悉的天花板。

身边的人还在熟睡，光裸着的上身被昨夜欢爱的痕迹覆盖。

莱万毫无防备的睡脸让曼朱基奇有些失神，于是开始数他脸上的雀斑。

他们错了，上床不是穿越回去的方法。

但是曼朱基奇好像没那么失望。


	9. 告白

无论是谁都被束缚着，总有一道枷锁，一堵永恒的墙壁，一个小石子，一次失败的考试，一颗四处滚动的皮球，或者别的什么玩意儿。

曼朱基奇的卧室比他想象得要不暖和，莱万还是缩了缩被子，好把自己裹得更深。曼朱基奇不在，床单是已经换过了的，莱万睡得比他自己想象中更为深沉。他试着活动了一下昨天晚上被使用得有点过度的腰和某处，随即就被酸涩席卷了整个大脑，一向早起的生物钟第一次败给了荒淫无度的性爱。

曼朱基奇端着热水和咖啡打开门，几声犬吠从门缝里传来，随即是男人低沉的朝着宠物犬“shh——”的声音。

那个声音让莱万的胸口涌起一阵不可名状的期待的暖意。他知道那个声音昨晚是怎么指导自己一点点地发热，开放直至融化，那双端着咖啡的手是如何在他身上游走着摸透了自己每一个角落，再用滚烫的硬物把自己顶得几乎要瘫软在床上。莱万活了三十年都不知道做爱能爽到这种地步，连再度面对这个给自己带来一夜欢愉的男人都要鼓起莫大的勇气。

“早上好，Lewy。”

“dzień*······我是说，早安。”一开口就输了。

“波兰语？”曼朱基奇轻笑着放下托盘，把莱万从裹得死死的被窝里捞出来。“你昨晚······可讲了不少波兰语。”

“······你这个人，”没有说完的话被曼朱基奇的一个拥抱打断。

他发现曼朱基奇的卧室其实一点都不冷，空调整夜运作着供暖，只是这个克罗地亚人的怀抱过于温暖，在夜晚里熟悉了这样的高温，谁的体感都会出错，心脏都狂跳着叫嚣。

“你抱起来真暖和。”曼朱基奇把头蹭在他的肩头轻声嘟囔了一句。

他喜欢莱万抱起来的触感，无论是这个世界里疏于锻炼瘦骨嶙峋的他还是原本练得能去参加健美比赛的他，抱起来都很舒服，胸腔的契合度刚好。莱万轻轻地点了点头，心里说我也是。

“所以说，”莱万用叉子戳弄着一个将破未破的流黄蛋，底下衬着烤得刚好的吐司片和半片火腿，“我们是······搞砸了？”

“我必须得承认，是的，我们失败了。”曼朱基奇大喝一口加了奶的咖啡，马克杯近乎见底。

莱万戳破了煎蛋。

“好吧，那看来我们中至少有一方在撒谎对不对。”

“你看起来并没有那么不高兴。”

“我可以当做一次非同寻常的约炮体验，至少我睡到了大球星，没什么损失。”

莱万端起马克杯准备将不加奶的清咖一饮而尽。

“你的咖啡都要抖得洒出来了。”

“······”

莱万被曼朱基奇绕路送回了家。路上曼朱基奇去了趟训练场，要来一张看台票。

他要他来看周末的球赛，不是作为摄影师，而是一个球迷，单纯地享受足球。

“看着我吧。”莱万下车时，曼朱基奇突然没头没脑的来了一句。

“罗伯特，看着我，不是通过镜头，眼睛一刻也不要离开，然后——”

曼朱基奇指了指自己，再指了指莱万，笑着说

“我们一起，回到安联。”

克罗地亚人的调皮的眨了眨眼，留下一句周末见，随即驱车而去。

球场是有魔力的。

莱万一踏进安联球场的看台，德甲的乐曲刚刚响起，球员们整列入场，他就知道完了。

他的胸口有一根蜡烛被点燃，蜡泪缓缓地融化滴在心脏上，不然他无法解释现在心口处细密而绵长的闷痛。他的思绪不可抑制地回到了十二年前在绿茵场上驰骋的青春岁月。当你走进球员通道，听见场外铺天盖地势不可挡的巨大呼声浪潮，心脏都会为之颤抖，肾上腺素作用下无畏的奔跑，意气风发的青春少年气席卷整个球场。

他死命的盯着场上翻滚着的那个皮球，看得比谁都要认真，每一下抢断，每一下变线都牵动着他的心，仿佛自己是场上的一员。他不可避免地肖想着自己在这片草地上奔跑的样子，穿着红色的9号战袍，在德国人的草地上进球，然后——

In der 19 Spielminuten Toooooooor für den FC Bayern München !

在第19分钟拜仁取得了进球！！！

Gerufen zum Nummer 9

为我们进球的是9号——

Mario ！

Mandzukic！！

七万五千人的呐喊响彻云霄。

Mario ！

只不过是一个进球，

Mandzukic！！

只不过是一个皮球越过一根白线，

Mario ！

只不过是一群人傻傻的围着一个球跑，

Mandzukic！！

······为什么会让他想要流泪呢。

全场呼喊着曼朱基奇名字的声音大得刺耳，他从不知道他逃避了十二年却从未放下的足球梦，仍然如此鲜活而不屈。

足球，这就是足球。从你尚未登场便激情澎湃，在你黯然退场后也从不谢幕。他尚未闪光便夭折的足球生涯，即使在18岁那一年被夺走了上天的馈赠也一生无法忘怀。他想起来名为足球的血液至今仍然在他的动脉里沸腾，在他十余年的摄影履历里，再壮美的河山都没有像现在球场上那个高高跃起的中锋这样深切地触动过他。

去他妈的摄影，老子要踢足球，莱万想。他从未觉得手上的相机是那样笨重，他的双腿颤栗着想要尽情地跑动，而他的心脏是那样轻盈得仿佛要跳出胸膛。

在一众站立着雀跃的人群里，莱万泣不成声。

梦境第34日

马里奥·曼朱基奇注视着这个不速之客——这个忘记了自己曾经夺走他在慕尼黑9号球衣的波兰人，现在穿着普普通通的灰色夹克，站在曼朱基奇家门口一副要秋后算账的样子。

“嘿，”

莱万斜靠在墙壁上，笑着看向楞在门口的大球星。他似乎很久没看见莱万这样爽快的笑了。

“不让我进去吗，马里奥。”

“你想起来了？”曼朱基奇蹲下来逮住leni想要让他安分一些。

“托你的福，”莱万轻车熟路地帮他翻出放狗粮的柜子，“我们能回去了。”

“哦······那你现在是要变戏法了吗？”曼朱基奇朝他打趣。

莱万突然蹲得离他近了一些，曼朱基奇一手拿着狗一手拿着狗粮被他吓了一跳没蹲稳，莱万伸手撑在曼朱基奇背后的沙发上防止他翻倒。

气氛就很微妙了，曼朱基奇大概经历了人生第一次被壁咚。

“我有话要对你说。”

曼朱基奇点头，示意他说下去。

“我很讨厌你，”莱万顿了一下，曼朱基齐也愣了一下。“曾经。”

“而且我也知道你讨厌我，所以我选中了你。”

“······所以你就来邀约我？”

“可以这样理解，事实上我是要找一个绝对不会爱我，我也绝对不会爱上的一个人。”

“哦？”曼朱基齐挑了挑眉。

“这是一种巫术······能让人做梦的巫术，但是梦的内容是由被施咒一方的心理来决定的，也就是你，”莱万指了指曼朱基齐的胸口，

“你潜意识里想象过不离开拜仁，所以我们才会穿越到这个世界。”

曼朱基齐支起身子，和莱万四目相对。

“你利用了我？”

“对，”莱万目不斜视地看回去。

“我遇到了一些事情······所以我想知道，如果我没有坚持走足球这条路的话，我会是个什么样子。”

曼朱基齐摇了摇头。

“你简直是个疯子，万一这个巫术无法破解，你不就永远回不去了吗。”

“是的，”莱万索性坐在地上，“本来如果做得完美，你也不会有原本那个世界的记忆。但是，你爱上了我。对你的巫术就失效了。”

“·······哈？？”克罗地亚人瞪大眼睛。“不是你先来撩的我吗？”

“你也太好哄了，大直男。”

波兰人说这句话的时候眼睛里的笑意都无法藏住。

“算了，算我倒霉。”曼朱基奇靠在沙发上有气无力的说。

“你赶紧把我们送回去······”

啾。

曼朱基奇被亲了一下。

这是一个寡淡得甚至不能称之为吻的亲吻，他的后脑勺被莱万的手掌抬起，他只感觉到和莱万的双唇有那么一点点的接触，像蜻蜓划过水面，波兰人就飞速地移开了脸。

“我也喜欢你，马里奥。”

他的眼睛闪闪发亮，有眼泪在眼眶里打转。

告白。

回去的方法是，绝不可能相爱的两人，两情相悦。

“还有······把你卷进来，我很抱歉。”

曼朱基奇失去意识之前，隐约听到这样一句话。

“再见，曼朱基奇。”


	10. Email lovers

——————————————————————————————————————  
*MarioMandzu17@xx 于20xx年x月x日 星期一 上午08:49发送  
从我回来已经有半个多月了。遗憾的是，我还没有想到都灵地中海气候的春天也会这么阴冷躁动。你那边还好吗？除了来比赛，你还没有好好逛过都灵吧。我这边一切都好。

那像是一场温柔至极的梦，但是醒来的方式是不是有点······我的意思是，我可能，对我们那场梦还有些想法。

你的私人电话号码是什么？工作用的那台打不通。

你要是还记得点什么的话，就赶紧回复我的邮件，或者通过我的好友请求也可以，如果你还在用那个绿色图标的通讯软件的话。

不给我好好解释最后那句话是什么意思的话，你的邮箱不会安静的，我保证。

大概是讨厌你的 马里奥 🌪*  
————————————————————————————————————————-

再次发送完同样内容的邮件后，曼朱基奇有些挫败地放下手机，他长出一口气，仿佛一封邮件耗尽了他所有精气神。一切又绕回了原点，什么也没有发生，什么也没有出现，也没有任何东西——感动，激情，热燥，快感，或者说一点点大概可以说存在过的爱情——残留在他们两人的人生里。

一向硬气的克罗地亚人觉得自己又彻彻底底地被摆了一道，眼下再次只有他一个人对一场梦耿耿于怀，抱着leni在床上打滚，然后在训练时试图爬到迪巴拉背上哈哈大笑（并且成功做到了）。

三天过去了。

没有回应。

“再见，曼朱基奇。”

克罗地亚人终于察觉到这句话沉甸甸的分量与决绝。

或许他们之间最好的结局就是这样了，彻底忘掉，对什么都好。

曼朱基奇嘴角扯动了一下，没有如愿笑出来。

他望着屏幕上再一次出现的相同标题的邮件，眼睛空洞而失神。

莱万好几次接近想要回复他，甚至已经打好字只差临门一脚踹在发送键上，然后又缓缓地退格删掉。

不止一次在最后一步前犹犹豫豫，莱万不知道这样是不是最好的措辞，或者应该更正式地与他谈话——打电话，或者直接约出来。

而不是像现在这样连一封邮件都小心翼翼。

他们俩本都是直来直去的人，现在却被绊倒在网络一线之外。

他们是敌人，是尤文图斯和拜仁慕尼黑的中锋，恨之入骨的位置竞争，无时无刻被各家报纸津津乐道的对比对象，他们水火不容，他们互不服气，他们一触即燃——

他们一起满屋子抓住乱跑的沙皮犬，在咖啡厅对视到脸发烫，然后在家里的沙发上干柴烈火。

“Lewy，”

那个人的声音低沉得如同重低音音响，饱含着情欲、温柔蚀骨的蜜糖一般的棕色眼睛里映出自己窘迫的样子。

莱万甩了甩脑袋，像一只从海里捞上来的大型犬甩掉水珠那样想要摆脱这段柔软而苦涩的回忆。

“你的咖啡都要抖得洒出来了。”

比他年长两岁的克罗地亚人笑着看他。

“我问你是不是罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，这很难回答吗?”

够了。

“罗伯特，看着我，”

克罗地亚人的调皮的眨了眨眼；

“我们一起，回到安联。”

忘了吧。别想了，别想了。

已经过去了。

没必要再把无辜的人卷进自己的任性游戏里了。

这样就够了。

眼眶略微发酸，喉咙处也隐约发苦，很不是滋味。

波兰人揉了揉盯着屏幕太久而酸涩不已的眼周，合上眼皮打算一会儿拿热毛巾敷一敷。

但是莱万显然低估了他在某些事情上的粗枝大叶

比如现在，他就在退出邮箱的时候蹭到了发送键。

————————————————————————————————————————-  
Robert Lewandowski9@xx 于20xx年x月x日 星期四 下午13:09发送

—————————————————————————————————————————-

一段看起来就非常可疑的，欲盖弥彰一样的空白，文字内容被删得足够干净，却比任何文字还要令人害怕。

莱万睁开眼睛反应过来的一瞬间马上切断网络，也没能阻止一个醒目的巨大的发送成功赫然显示在屏幕上。他惊出一身冷汗，素来平厚的肩膀都不由得抖动了一下，脊梁骨深处传来一阵阵冷热不均的痒意。

该死的德国电信！！！！！！偏偏在这种时候网络好得出奇！！！

还没等他反应过来，手机又震动了一下。

————————————————————————————————————————-

@MarioMandzu17@xx 于20xx年x月x日 星期四 下午13:09 发送

？？？

—————————————————————————————————————————-

被秒回了。

完了，完了，全都他妈搞砸了。

莱万把自己摔在自家一个人睡的双人床上，一百六十斤的壮汉把床晃动得咯吱叫唤了好几下，他的X为手机此时此刻则显得无比烫手，一下子被丢到床脚，然后两条肌肉线条分明的手臂挎着两个枕头就把自己脑袋深深地埋了进去。

—————————————————————————————————————-  
MarioMandzu17@xx 于20xx年x月x日 星期四 下午13:10 发送

你原来没把我划到垃圾邮件里啊！！混蛋！！！

———————————————————————————————————————-

MarioMandzu17@xx 于20xx年x月x日 星期四 下午13:11 发送

想翻脸不认人了？你记得的对不对？我这封邮件都发了好几天了现在突然回复，你一直在看对不对。

—————————————————————————————————————————-

MarioMandzu17@xx 于20xx年x月x日 星期四 下午13:13 发送

赶快通过我的好友申请然后把私人手机号发过来不然我就和阿尔杨说你背后的痣。

———————————————————————————————————————————-

手机屏幕一直在闪烁，每一次屏幕接近熄灭的时候都有一封新的要命的邮件把它顽强的唤醒。作鸵鸟状的波兰人根本无暇顾及手机的明灭，露在外面没被枕头遮住的耳朵和脖颈红得发烫。被拆穿的窘迫感和不想面对那个人过于激烈的连环夺命mail的退缩欲望把他的脑袋死死按在被窝里。

他觉得自己要融化了。

过了好一会儿，手机的要命的震动和亮光终于安静下来，莱万如释重负地把自己从枕头里拔出来。

他深吸一口气，解锁屏幕，最后一条邮件适时地蹦出来。

————————————————————————————————————————-  
MarioMandzu17@xx 于20xx年x月x日 星期四 下午13:19 发送

别逞强了。你忍不住的，一直都是。

—————————————————————————————————————————-

啊，这下真的要拿热毛巾敷眼睛了。

他的手颤抖得戳不准屏幕上的按钮，几乎要过载的大脑艰难的使用他的第三语言遣词造句。

满溢的情感早已将他包围着，裹挟着他的心脏飞向数百公里外的都灵。

他抽了抽有点发红的鼻子，手指点上发送键。

——————————————————————————————————————————-

Robert Lewandowski9@xx 于20xx年x月x日 星期四 下午13:28发送

回复：MarioMandzu17@xx

搞不懂你那个旋风，我背后的痣怎么了，你给罗本说也没威胁。

还有，邮件文字全都写在标题栏里了，你才最不冷静吧，傻瓜。

来自：Robert Lewandowski9@xx

——————————————————————————————————————————-

他最讨厌的人，在数万人面前怒目相斥的人，也是他的爱人。

从慕尼黑到都灵，直线距离大约454公里，飞机大概需要一个半小时旅程。

如果够快的话，这对一边在梦中相爱一边在现实里互相憎恶的邮件情人，似乎能赶在周末联赛前见上一面。

———————————-the end——————————————-


End file.
